


Piggy's Toys

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ash J Williams, Balloons, Blood, But you'd have more fun if you read it and not have me spoil it, Cheating, Comedy, Creepy, Death, Exploding Hatchets, Firworks, Gorey, Haddonfield, Hatch Camping, Humor, Ice, Light Spanking, Non-Canon (Somewhat), Poison, Skewering, Swearing, The Entity is Letting This Happen, There's a lot of cool things I could tag, This is DbD You Should Know Some of This Already, Tractors, UNFAIR, cursing, gruesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: With no trials for the day, again, Amanda becomes bored in her workshop. Instead of continuing to perfect the reverse bear trap, she makes some new toys for her killer friends to try out.





	1. Twirling Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Piggy, hunting became a whole lot easier.

When one person hears the word rain, they might think of something relaxing. The smell of rain. The quiet pitter patter of the droplets. The calming aura a light rain shower would bring. 

Well The Entity didn't want anything nice in it's realm. So when it made the Red Forest, and gave it eternal rain, it took everything nice away from natural rain showers. The once calming smell was replaced with that of a decaying animal. The droplets stung your skin as they ferociously pelted you. Along with the rain not calming the area, but instead always infusing a sense of panic and dread as the rain soaked into your clothes, making it more difficult to run from a merciless killer. What a major dismay to the forest hobo, Jake Park. At least his parka was somewhat water resistant. 

It also didn't help that poor Jake wasn't only in the forest he absolutely despised, but also that his team mates were doing nothing. He's been the gen jockey this entire trial, and the poor soul had only gotten two out of five generators on his own. He heard The Huntress' unique hum followed by a lot of screaming. Yes, The Huntress was definitely dangerous, one of the more dangerous killers. But Good Lord, this was ridiculous! 

Jake trudged around in the soaking grass, not really bothering with stealth at the moment. He was just so fed up, he honestly didn't mind the thought of 'death' at the moment, so he could go back to the campfire and give his 'team mates' a word or two. But it was all a little strange. When the trial first started, you wouldn't go thirty seconds without hearing some kind of scream of pain and/or terror. But now, it was dead silent, minus the hum of The Huntress as she got a little too close. Was everyone already dead? Jake didn't see anyone, and he's been walking around for at least a few minutes. I guess it's hatch time now. 

Now Jake took his time being stealthy. It was unusual for The Huntress to kill everyone this quickly, it was a new speed record for her, and that's saying something! Jake maneuvered through the wooden walls that dotted the perimeter of the map when he began to hear that dreadful lullaby. Since there was no tall grass in the part of the map where he was, he pulled a Dwight and hid in a locker. Now, Jake knew hiding in a locker with The Huntress this close was practically suicide. But it's not like there were any better choices with his short window of time. 

The Huntress came into view through the locker's slits. She quickly examined the area before moving on. Jake let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and exited the locker. But when he went to shut the locker, his fingers slipped from the rain and the locker door ended up slamming shut. He heard The Huntress' lullaby get closer and louder to his location. The loud sound gave him away. So he ran, if he was lucky enough, he could escape The Huntress in a chase. Or better yet, find the hatch and just get out of this Hell hole all together. 

As soon as he ran away, The Huntress' eyes locked onto his movement. She smiled a small grin, before giving chase. Jake ran into the cottage with The Huntress hot on his heels. She threw a hatchet at him, but missed. The hatchet embedded itself in the wood right in front of him. Jake almost chuckled at the miss, but was quick to take it back as he noticed something very strange about the hatchet. On top of the weapon was a flashing red light that quickly began to flash more frequently before exploding right in front of him. Jake recoiled back, making an extremely sharp turn. But shrapnel of metal and wood from the explosion embedded into his flesh making Jake temporarily losing his Iron Will. 

The Huntress continued throwing hatchets at him, or ahead of him. The hatchets quickly exploded shortly after making contact with whatever they hit. With how many times he had to dodge them, Jake took note that the flashing lights were connected to small metal boxes on the hatchet's handle, connected with colorful wires. 

The flashing lights of the hatchets twirled through the air as Jake was getting better at dodging the enhanced hatchets. He was able to calculate how big the explosions were, so he knew exactly when to turn away without getting too much shrapnel and debris into his skin. Which was quite a bit at the moment. 

But The Huntress was finally able to hit her mark, throwing a hatchet right into Jake's shoulder. It lodged into his shoulder blade. Jake screamed in pain, hearing a faint beeping before the hatchet exploded; knocking him down to the ground and blowing off the entirety of his shoulder. The Huntress laughed as she walked up to him. She was panting slightly from the chase. 

"These toys, fun." She says in a thick Russian accent. "Piggy do good." 

"Piggy?" Jake asks, his vision blurring from the intense pain. It didn't help that the explosion deafened him in one of his ears. 

"Da." Was all The Huntress said as she picked him up and put him on a hook, through his bad shoulder. If you could even call it a shoulder anymore. 

The Entity was quick to take Jake in his weakened state, who didn't even put up a fight. Jake could barley remember his final thoughts as he was resurrected by The Entity back at the campfire. 'Piggy'? What could that mean? The Pig, as in the killer? Why would she be making new 'toys' for the killers? Why would The Entity allow this? Jake was quick to tell everyone what happened at the campfire when he could form a proper sentence. 


	2. Balloon Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful first run with Anna, Amanda tries whipping up something unique for Freddy.

Dwight slowly came too with blurry vision. His head felt heavy and everything seemed to be spinning around him. Did the Entity really have to be so violent every time they had to enter a trial? Sighing, he stood onto his feet and looked around. The daycare, lovely. Along with none of his team mates in sight, what a wonderful start! Choosing to stick in the bushes, Dwight made his way over to the killer shack, cleansing a totem along the way. Sliding in through the window, he stuck his fingers into the old chunk of metal. The gen was about a quarter finished before a scream could be heard. Was that Nea? It was difficult to tell, the scream came from far away so the echo warped on its way to his ears. Well, at least it didn't sound like the Hillbilly, Nurse, Doctor, Clown, or Leatherface. 

Whoever the victim was, was hooked right when he finished the generator. No other generators popped in this time period. What were the other two doing, then? Well, if no one was going to help, then it was time to put on the big boy pants. Moving towards the hooked victim, Dwight tried to be fast but also stay hidden. But then he felt it, someone was close, he could sense it with his Bond. Squinting his eyes, he was just able to make out the silhouette of the aura, it was Detective Tapp. From seeing how he was running, he was probably getting chased by whoever the killer was. A perfect time for Dwight to sweep in and save the day! 

No longer worried about being seen or leaving behind scratch marks, Dwight ran to the hook. And sure enough, it was Nea. He quickly pulled her off the hook before she began to struggle with the spider god. He pulled her into the bushes then started doing the basic healing technique Claudette taught him. 

"Who's the killer?" Dwight whispered, noting that Tapp had not screamed, and probably found a way to escape the killer by now. 

"That damn, burned man with the sick laugh." Nea growled between her pained moans. 

Dwight wasn't as effective at healing as Claudette, but at least Nea wasn't in as much pain anymore. They nodded towards each other and went their separate ways, it would be wiser to split up and cover more ground. But thankfully, the second generator popped. At least someone besides Dwight was doing the objective! Dwight made his way over into the parking lot in front of the school, usually there was a generator by the dumpster. Thankfully, there was. But the usual pallet between two rusty vehicles was broken, Tapp must have come through here earlier. Dwight would just have to be extra cautious, as if he wasn't over cautious already. 

Working on the generator. Everything was silent... Alright, we lied. Because there was the chugging of the generator and the sound of small children singing. Yep, of course the pedophile would be with them in this map. Dwight got up and ran into the school as he felt himself dozing off against his will. He hard the deep chuckle of Freddy as he entered the demon's realm. He ran towards the stairs of the basement. Though that place was hot, humid, and had the most disgusting feeling about it that it made The Plague look beautiful, it had a lot of pallets and a few windows to keep Freddy distracted for awhile. But before he could reach the stairs, he felt and heard a click around his ankles, a trip wire? But he didn't trip. Instead, a hoard of balloons started quickly inflating, making an effective wall blocking Dwight off from the basement. He tried breaking through the wall, but the balloons held strong and he had nothing sharp to pop them. Now he was trapped, between over-cooked bacon man and a wall of balloons. Wait a minute, didn't The Huntress have something new that was also unfair? 

Freddy laughed as Dwight continued to try and break the surprisingly effective wall, as Dwight tried strangling a balloon animal hoping it would pop. It didn't, because Dwight was the one that got popped when Freddy brought his claws down right onto his neck and shoulders, leaving a very nasty looking gash. Freddy laughed again, and swung his claws at the balloons, immediately popping them all. He took a few paces back and reconnected the tip wire back to its proper position. He slowly walked back over to Dwight, ogling his broken, bleeding form on the ground. 

"H-How?" Was all Dwight could manage before harshly coughing up some blood. 

"Let's just say the country boy ain't the only one around here that tinkers," Freddy chuckled before picking up Dwight to take him into The Entity's basement inside his own basement. Before putting the flailing man on the hook, Freddy slapped his ass like the freak he is before moving on. At least Dwight was awake now... Yeah, not much else to look up to at the moment. He could see his team mates. Nea was in one of the buildings working on a generator, but Freddy must have found her because she quickly took off running, only to come to a halt a few paces later, probably from another balloon wall. Tapp was working on a gen on the other side of the map. He wouldn't come for Dwight, he was too far away. It was smarter to just finish the gen then to try and save someone when you can't even make it on time. The last survivor appeared to be Quinten, because he was sitting in the corner of the map shaking rather harshly. Though Dwight knew this wasn't the time, he sympathized with Quinten, he couldn't even imagine being in his shoes. 

Dwight took in a deep breath and let the Entity take him without a struggle. There wasn't a point, no one was going to come for him, might as well just get it over with. He hard Nea get hooked again before his body sparked into a shadow of itself. Maybe Jake wasn't crazy. The killers are getting new things and the Entity is letting this to happen. And their only clue to who is behind this is 'Piggy'.


	3. Termi-Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Ojomo has heard stories at the killer bonfire that Amanda Young is making new weapons for the killers. Fed up with the survivors antics, he visits her workshop to get his hands on the new stuff. He is not disappointed. The Wraith is now something you should fear.

Cold. Harsh winds. Thick humidity. The smell of rot and decay. This is all Meg Thomas could feel as she stirred awake for the trial. Lifting her head and propping herself on her arms, she gazed at her surroundings. The Coldwind Farm. The swaying corn in the wind was spreading the stench of filth everywhere the wind would take it. Getting to her feet, she kept to the edge of the farm, there was always a generator hidden in the wooden blockades on the borders of the farm. When she found one right on the outskirts of the corn, she found a wild David as well, who was already hard at work as he cursed under his breath of working with the old piece of machinery. Meg smiled softly before leaning down to help. 

"Ey," David grunted as a greeting, "ya know who da killer is?" 

"No, not yet. I haven't heard anything yet. I'm feeling like it's The Spirit today." 

But she was wrong, as no blue, ghostly girl walked the corn. What the survivors didn't realize, was that they were getting stalked and analyzed. (But not by the white-masked boogeyman.) With Detective Tapp and Jeff already completely analyzed for their weaknesses to be exploited, the Wraith was now analyzing our two very unfortunate survivors. Though they hid behind a wooden wall, The Wraith could see their heat energies working away, as the generator also began to grow heat. The percentage in the corner of his eyes finally reached one-hundred percent. 'Analyzing complete', a computer voice told him. He crept up on his two unsuspecting victims silently and truly invisible. The two had no idea he was there until he started uncloaking. When Meg finally caught him, already half uncloaked, she screamed. How had they not seen him? How had they not heard him? How was he uncloaking without his bell? Where was his bell!? 

Before she could analyze the situation or take in his new gear, (a helmet, a small, barely noticeable laser on his shoulder, his weapon now had a slab of chrome welded on the face of the skull, a dark, looking breastplate of armor, along with a couple computer monitors on his shoulders, along with a fancy, tech looking gauntlet with several shiny buttons,) David grabbed her wrist and booked it to the nearest pallet. Which thankfully, wasn't far. David pulled meg through before slamming the pallet down onto the Wraith. But before the pallet made contact, a computer screen flashed brightly and the laser fired a short, red burst, exploding the pallet! 

"What da hell!? This ain't even fair!" David screamed in anger, continuing to drag Meg through the corn trying to escape Termi-Wraith. 

The beast cloaked again, silently, and had no blurry outline. While the survivors couldn't see him, he could see them. As his helmet not only blocked stuns if the laser malfunctioned, but allowed him to see the heat energies of his surroundings. He crept up on them, silently uncloaking, while David was still oblivious, Meg was ready. She bolted away, grabbing David, who could barely keep up. The Wraith tapped a few buttons on his gauntlet, a computer monitor flashed, then he started moving twice as fast as normal! Not even Meg's famous/infamous sprint burst could get away from this threat! The Wraith smacked David first, who ran away in the other direction bleeding, but the Wraith ultimately focused his attention on Meg. She was always the one to run away when he was uncloaking, to pallet stun him, to t-bag him at the exit gates even though he was just doing what he was told by the Entity. No more. No more Mr. Weak Wraith, now is the time for vengeance. 

Tapping a few more buttons on his gauntlet, an already lit up monitor turned red. He ran up to Meg before swinging his skull mace with all his strength. She fell to the ground immediately, that hit hurt more than the Trapper kicking her with brutal strength, maybe even more painful than a mori. She felt her ribs broken, maybe even her spine in some sort of fashion. The Wraith grabbed her by the ankle and held her up, they locked eyes, even though his was hidden behind his new helmet. He roared loudly before throwing her onto the ground, then actually moried her. Shame, she didn't even get to do anything but ninety percent a gen. To whatever gods besides the Entity lurked in this place, if this bull shit happened one more time, the Survivors will find a way... Somehow. ~~Probably not.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse our lack of practice in British speaking.


	4. Sleep Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivors now just need to stall as they wait for Ace and Jake to return, hopefully without getting taken or spotted by the Entity. Back to the hunting grounds, then. Not much else they can do but hope and wait.

Laurie Strode's rest was disturbed by the cold and stifling wind that continued to blow through the area. She didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was, just the aura of the place told her. Haddonfield. She was not in the mood to deal with the monster that was her brother. While this wasn't a guarantee she'd have to face the white masked boogeyman, the chances were likely. Whatever, just stay in the brush, he has difficulty gaining power in that. She climbed to her feet and brushed her shirt off. Time to get this over with, whether that meant in 'freedom' or death.

Not wasting any time, Laurie walked into the shell of her old house and worked on the one man gen. While most others took the chance to stay low, scout out the area or look for the killer in the beginning of the trial, not Laurie. She has done this shit too many times not only in the Entity's realm, but in the real world. And frankly, to say she was sick of it would be an understatement. She almost didn't care anymore. The thought of never drying while always dying was almost funny at this point. Lost in her thoughts, Laurie was pulled out of her head when she heard a scream. Sounded like Tapp's unmanly voice. At least she got half the gen done while distracted. 

She finished her gen as another one sang to life in the distance and Tapp was saved from the hook. The team was actually putting in work? Holy shit it's a blue moon in this foggy realm. The feeling of hope bloomed in Laurie's chest, despite her not wanting it to. She ran through the street to get to another house that should have a generator up stairs. Right when she arrived, another scream range out. Claudette this time. The scream rang longer than just a normal hit. Without a sound of piano, screech, or chainsaw, it must be a Hag or Trapper. Now was certainly the time to be careful, there were quite a few clever hiding spots here for well placed traps. 

Claudette was hung as Laurie continued her current objective. Only for another scream to be heard. Tapp, again, for a detective you think he would be more observant. So someone had to go save Claudette now, damn. Laurie almost climbed out of the window before a sparkle caught her eye. She looked down at the roof the window led too, to see an open bear trap. But this wasn't your run-of-the-mill bear trap. Oh no, these had seen the work of the Pig. 

The once rusty and dirty iron trap now had sharp, thin, clean, chrome teeth. The other traps had small girthy teeth, perfect for trapping and holding onto its victim. But this trap almost seemed easy to get out of. Laurie stepped out of the window, being careful not to accidentally step in it. The teeth were long and narrow, as if to heavily injure and tear muscle instead of trap and hold. Laurie examined the teeth further, the three center teeth had small vials on their underside with needles that hid right under the tooth. One vial was red, the other green, and the last purple. She didn't want to know what she would be injected with if she stepped into that thing. Was it poison? That would explain why the trap wasn't meant for holding. Maybe Claudette would know what these vials contained... CLAUDETTE! 

Laurie jumped off the roof and booked it to her hanging friend. But by the time she got there, the Entity had pierced the botanist's stomach and turned Claudette into a shadow of her former self. She didn't even struggle. Laurie was too late, now they might never know what the vials held. Unless, she took a sample like Feng did. She saw another shimmer of chrome in her peripheral vision, another trap! She ran over to it, but just ended up in disappointment. The trap was open, but the vials were empty, already used. Tapp had also been taken by now. Whoever the other teammate was could have been doing a better job, but then again, here was Laurie examining traps and not doing anything useful. 

Laurie climbed back to the house she was working in, slowly and carefully went through the window, snapped the trap and took it with her as she ran away from the area. She knew the Trapper would be coming to see who snapped his trap and to reset it. Hiding behind some bushes, Laurie continued her examination. The vials' liquid bubbled, and only the teeth were new as they were attached to the old iron base. As evil as the thought was, she was willing to let her unknown teammate die. There's no way two people could finish three gens by themselves, and the campfire needed to see this. 

Laurie went to hide in the house that had a basement with an already completed generator, so it wasn't the Entity's basement, so it should be a decent place to wait out the trial. She was about to climb through the window that fell into the basement before she heard a sickening snap. Then came the singeing pain as blood dripped into the grass. The trap in her hands fell to the ground as Laurie collapsed to the ground with it. She felt so faint and very tired as the three concoctions swam through her body. She knew what it was now, a sleep poison. So the Survivors couldn't wiggle, struggle out of traps, or struggle against the Entity. Just one mistake ended her as she slipped into unconsciousness. The poison worked so fast she didn't even hear the Trapper's heartbeat before she lost consciousness. She doesn't feel the stab of the hook or the impalement of the Entity, she's already too far gone. Maybe this is karma for wanting her teammate to die, who is now the Sole Survivor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Y'all thought it was Freddy again."


	5. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not the most technical invention in the realm, Amanda is rather happy with this one, and knows exactly who should test it out.

Feng Min crouched as the killer passed. Her, Tapp, Jake, and Adam were stuck at the Coal Tower. Their killer was the Angst Lords themselves, the Legion. Besides the truth that killers were getting mad upgrades, another thing was strange about this trial. The pink haired one was the one killing, but the remaining three just sat at the top of the coal tower. Even if you went up there they wouldn't disturb you, or talk to you. Of course if you poked them they were going to slap the shit out of you, but other than that, they were nearly lifeless. Feng didn't understand why, she probably didn't even want to know why. Perhaps the Entity is going mad with power and has abandoned its own rules. After all, now it's allowing new killers to talk in their language! 

Only a few survivors were hooked, but not sacrificed. Feng was surprisingly not hooked yet and three generators were already done. If they could keep their heads on, everyone could leave alive. Wistful thinking, a loud hissing, nearly screeching sound sang through the air before a loud POP! She heard Adam scream as if he had been hooked, then teenage laughter. He was hooked shortly after. Feng left her half finished generator and carefully peered at the coal tower. 

The three Legion members were throwing something down to the pink one on the ground. The only thing she could make out from here was that they were white and red striped with a pointed red tip. The pink Legion finished her restock and went back to the hunt. Feng went back and finished the generator she was working on, but not without sacrifice. Instead of running away and leaving the gen at ninety percent while pink Legion was swiftly approaching, Feng stood her ground and finished the generator. But that let pink Legion get right up to her, and gave her a very nasty cut from the pointed, bloodied ruler apparently called a weapon. Feng ran, getting ready to lithe. She turned around to make sure she'd have enough time, only to see pink Legion pulling out a lighter and the striped thing. Oh gods, it was a firecracker! Pink Legion lit the firework and it seemed to come right at Feng! She quickly vaulted a window from one of the brick walls and booked it to the right. The firecracker should have continued to go straight, but a red light started flashing near the tip and it started turning mid-flight! The firework made a ninety degree turn and bashed right into Feng! 

It exploded right onto her back, knocking her onto the ground. Despite bleeding out with some of her clothes probably on fire, Feng picked up one of the broken pieces of the firework. A heat-seeking sonar was attached to a fragment of wood from the now 'diffused' missile. So that's how it was able to turn. I guess the killers were tired of survivors throwing firecrackers at them so they changed the game. Cheap, yet clever. Pink Legion laughed as she picked up Feng, who struggled with all her might, but was hooked by the tower. Pink Legion set down all her firework and lit them all up at once. Half flew into the fire barrels scattered throughout the MacMillan Estate, while the other half found their targets. The other members of the Legion could be heard laughing in the tower as screams of pain came from everywhere in the fog. Oh, and Adam died because no one was smart enough to save him. Typical. At lease someone finished another generator, one to go. 

The Entity was nearly amongst Feng when pink Legion left. Using the skills Adam taught her, Feng threw herself off the hook! Scathed, but successful. (Who knew a teacher of all people had such teachable moves?) Feng went into the tower, aware there was a chest up there with a possible med kit. When she got to the top, she saw the Legion, all with fireworks in hand. They stared at Feng, and she stared back, her blood dripping through the cracks in the wood. She knew they wouldn't attack her, the Entity forbade that. But the fact they held something so stupid yet deadly was something to be feared. The usual crates upstairs were opened to reveal several hundred of the striped, heat-seeking fireworks. Feng snuck one under her shirt while the Legion refilled pink Legion's supply down below. Getting what she came for, she looted the chest. A key. Not what she wanted, but score! 

Feng watched pink Legion leave then jumped out of the tower, another generator blared. That was the last one! But she had other plans of escape in mind... Until a familiar hissing sound soared through the air. Not one, but two fireworks were quickly approaching her! Jumping over a downed pallet, Feng lithed away. One of the fireworks miscalculated and hit the pallet instead, but she still had its partner to worry about. 

"Come on!" Jake cried, who could be seen in the distance by an open exit gate. 

She wouldn't make it, she knew it, and she had no idea where the other door was, or if it was even opened. Her only hope was the hatch. She took a sharp turn, and the firework missed her! Only to move to the next nearest heat source, which was Jake. She heard him scream in fiery agony. She made a mental note to apologize to him later. She crouched through the tall grass, being weary of her blood trails, groans of pain, and pink Legion. She saw Detective Tapp hunched over, half hidden in the fog. She ran over to him to find out he was camping the hatch. Tapp was about to snap at her, saying he needed the extra blood points for his investigation, but the sight of her injured, and (mainly) the key in her hand changed his mind. Quickly patching her up, Feng put the key into the lock and out they went, along with a firework sample in hand. So, exploding hatchets, balloon walls, mech Wraiths, and sonar fireworks... It was time for a mandatory campfire meeting.


	6. Mandatory Campfire Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough! All the survivors gather around the fire to discuss the strange new things, where there're coming from, why they're here and why the Entity is letting this happen, and who might be up to the scheme.

"Kate, call everyone to attention, please," Tapp asked, rubbing his temples. 

Everyone was around the campfire shouting at each other about what was happening and other confused babble. Those who hadn't seen the action, like Ace and Jane, just sat there silently, confused. Kate picked up her acoustic guitar and loudly played a rift, grabbing everyone's attention, finally bringing silence to the forest. 

"Everyone, let's start at the beginning. Jake, if you please," Tapp asked Jake, pulling out his notepad and pen which already had hastily scribbled notes. Thought Jake probably wasn't the best to ask first - as he was still super pissed at having half his shoulder blown off - he was one of the first during this new age of weaponry, and saw most of the action. 

Jake sighed, but reasoned. "We were in the Red Forest, with the Huntress. It was a regular match until everyone started dropping like flies, even faster than usual for the Huntress. I was the last one. She threw a hatchet in my direction when she caught me on a generator. It looked normal, minus the metal plating, colored wires, and flashing red light. It only let off a few beeps before exploding in a fiery ball of debris." 

Tapp nodded, furiously writing notes. "Was there any signature on the upgraded parts? A symbol, perhaps?" Jake just shook his head, returning to his silenced state. Well, he was done talking for who knows how long. Tapp silently sighed then turned to Dwight. "What about you, Dwight? You were the next one with a weird experience, yes?" 

Dwight shook his head and straightened his back, though his hands were trembling in his lap. "Y-Yeah, it was with Freddy," he started. "He had tripwires in certain spots that would trigger a wall of colorful balloons to block your path. They were in places like narrow hallways. And no, there was no indication of who the creator was." 

"Thank you, Dwight," Tapp said, continuing to scribble on the paper. "I don't think Freddy would have been smart enough to think of good locations for his trap. So whoever we're dealing with is not only excellent at building things, but they're smart too." Tapp shook his head, a voice nagging him in the back of his head. He didn't want to deal with it right now, it couldn't be right anyway, there was no way. He pushed the thought aside and put his attention back to the investigation. "Meg, you're next." 

"Wait!" Dwight added. "Freddy said 'the country boy ain't the only one that tinkers around here.'" 

Tapp rubbed his chin, so it wasn't the Hillbilly. Who admittedly, seemed to be good at fixing things and working with his hands. Please, whatever will hear his prayers, don't let the person be who he thinks it is. "Alright Meg, you may speak now." 

The sprinter immediately came to attention, frustration and anger visible on her features. "It was the Wraith, but he was super decked out! He had metal all over him, computer screens on his shoulders, a laser no his shoulder, a sci-fi helmet, and an overpowered gauntlet!" She screamed loudly, disrupting some of the nearby crows. "He would tap(p) a few buttons on his fancy watch then a screen on his shoulder would light up, then BAM! He's faster than me all of a sudden with super strength!" 

Tapp continued to nod. "Were there any visible wires that connected beast-to-gauntlet? The gauntlet had to feed him power somehow." 

Meg just shook her head. "No, nothing. I don't really care anymore, I need to go for a bit," Meg got up from the fire and sprinted into the woods. Probably for the best, she needed to blow off some steam. 

"Lastly, Feng Min. And you brought back a sample?" Feng nodded, proudly showing off the firecracker she swiped from the Legion. 

Tapp and Feng examined the firework closely and carefully, being cautious not to send the firework shooting off, destroying their only sample. Feng carefully disassembled the flying bomb with her technician skills while Tapp looked through its guts to find any symbol or relation of who made such a thing. Feng also poked around through the wire and scrap, but to see how it worked and how it could be recreated. Maybe with the right parts, and when the Entity gave them fireworks again, they could have their own fiery fun! Feng was busy disassembling the heat seeking sonar when something caught Tapp's attention. On the plate of metal the sonar was originally attached to that attached the tech to the firework, there was something engraved in the metal. A jigsaw puzzle piece. Neatly and cleanly engraved in the too clean metal. Tapp's heart sank. Of course it was her, of freaking course. 

"Detective, are you alright?" Claudette asked, as she reached out to the man who was clearly falling into distress. He backed away from her, shaking his head. 

"No, I'm alright. But I know who our culprit is," Tapp showed everyone the plate of metal. Some seemed like they had a general idea, while the others stared at him as if he just asked them what they learned in calculus back in high school. "All of this is being made from the swine, Amanda Young, the Pig, the original Jigsaw apprentice," Tapp ran his hand over the engraved puzzle piece, almost nostalgically. 

"Why would she want to do this? What about the Entity?" Nea asked, playing with a stone in her hands. 

"She must think this is some blasted, sick and twisted game," Tapp snarled bitterly. "She thinks she can change the rules now. Do whatever the hell she wants. The Entity is probably letting this happen because the sick fucker finds it amusing. Maybe it'll get bored, but it probably won't if the fat swine keeps chunking out new toys." 

"Then we find a way to stop her," Bill added, who was leaning against a tree as he continued to smoke his cigarette. 

"'ow do we do that, genius?" David King asked, getting frustrated at the hope slipping through their fingers. 

"Why not just look for her?" Ace asked. "None of us ever travel too far from the campfire, we don't know what's out there." 

"Well then why don't you just go kill yourself right now, Mr. Lucky Dice?" David continued to spit. 

"Can you all just shut up for five minutes!?" Feng shouted, her fingers still busy in the sonar. "I think there are coordinates hidden in this thing's software. Y'know, latitude and longitude. Maybe one of our maps can help us when I get the coordinates. Then we can throw Ace into the forest." 

"Hey!" Ace yelled. "I didn't say I was going to do this!" 

"Your idea, your action," Feng told him. 

It took awhile, long enough that some of them were sent off to trials, but Feng finally got the coordinates. Using a piece of charcoal, she wrote the coordinates on their best map and gave it to Ace. Jake went with him as he was more use to trekking in the forest, and probably had a better idea of how to read and find the coordinates. Now all they had to do was wait, and continue to survive the new torture mechanisms.


	7. Karma Stings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Max's fault that he looks the way he does. He didn't ask for this and the abandonment that came with his experience. He's sick of the Survivors mocking him on something he can't control. So he makes a deal with Amanda; she gives him something to teach the Survivors a lesson, and she gets permission to use all the equipment on his farm, (as long as she asks first.) Tractors, spare parts, and tools are included.

By The Entity, Kate was not in the mood for this shit today. Normally she was peppy and care free, cheering up the other Survivors with ease, but not today. She had been working on a new song when one of her guitar's strings snapped. With the scrapper of the team exploring the wilderness with a gambler, Kate had to go find another string on her own. Which wasn't an easy task. They were all too thick or too short, and she had nothing to change that. When she finally found the perfect size, she returned to camp and replaced the broken string. While tuning, every other string snapped in a flash of orange. Fucking Entity. Before she even got to her feet for another search, the Entity summoned her to a trial. And that's how she found herself at the Torment Creek, more pissed than a bull seeing red. 

Whatever, maybe a chest would have a toolbox with some spare wire, or maybe she could take some parts the generator didn't really need. Or maybe there were some parts on the hooks. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She walked over to the cow tree and dug through the chest that lay under it. Only to find a flashlight. Kate walked away from the opened chest, she didn't need the flashlight, and frankly she wasn't good at using one against a killer anyway. While Kate continued her journey to find guitar strings, chaos was blooming on the other side of the farm. And it all started with the revving of a chainsaw. 

Meg ran away from The Hillbilly as he revved up his vicious chainsaw. He was using one of his homemade mufflers, making him difficult to track until it was nearly too late. The Hillbilly charged at Meg, but she was able to jump through a window to safety before the creature missed and hit the window sill with a loud cry of disappointment and anger. Meg laughed and pointed at him, taunting usually caused him to become reckless, recklessness made him miss more often. 

"Look at you, you stupid creature! Can't even swing your engine metal through a freaking window!" 

The Hillbilly stared at her, his only motion was his shoulders rising and falling with every struggled breath he took. Meg's laughter died as she stared back. Well, this is awkward. The feeling of dread and fear started rolling around in Meg's stomach. His staring was almost as bad The Shape's. She needed to get out of here, quickly. She booked it to her left, into the corn. The Hillbilly didn't follow. He watched her run with a hideous roar. What she didn't see was him pull out a rather clean remote from his filthy and torn pants. He tapped a button, set some coordinates, then put the remote back in his pocket. He had bigger fish to fry, now. 

Back to Kate, she was working on a generator, about half completed, when she heard Meg scream close behind her. There was no heartbeat, so what could this be? Let's just say she wasn't prepared for what she saw. 

Living out in the country most of her life, Kate had seen a lot of animals and insects. Some small, some big, some a lot bigger than they should be. (We're looking at you, Australia!) Yet nothing prepared her for the scene before her eyes. Meg Thomas, the fastest runner of them all, was being chased by metal, robotic wasps that were a third of her pinkie in size. Their eyes glowed red, they had rocket boosters instead of wings, their stringers stuck out gleaming and sharp, their legs looked like they could cut threw flesh or be used for a fierce grip, they even had stripes painted on the thorax of their bodies. It was a whole swarm after Meg. How many were there? At least forty, by the looks of it. Kate hid behind a few barrels of hay, no interest in getting spotted by the wasps. 

Meg was fast, but she had living muscles, while the metal monsters did not. She slowed down, tiredness taking over her muscles. The slight hesitation was all the wasps needed. One grabbed onto her hand, another her hair, another her throat, before Meg was covered in chrome wasps. Meg screamed and flailed, but the wasps wouldn't let go. A hissing sound ran out threw the air, like a steam mechanism, before coming to an abrupt stop by a quiet gun shot. Meg went still, her mouth agape in horror, before falling over. The wasps lost their grip and fell off of Meg when she hit the ground. Their eyes now dull and lifeless, they didn't even twitch. Kate left her spot and ran up to Meg. Her eyes were turning glassy as blood flowed past her lips. There were tiny holes almost everywhere in her body. But that wasn't even the worst of it. 

Hissing sounded threw the air again, more quiet and subtle this time, and sounded more like ice melting on a hot skillet. Because that's what was essentially happening. Smoke poured out of Meg's mouth, eyes, ears, and puncture wounds. A murky, bile looking goop followed soon after. Kate turned away and threw up as her friend turned into sloppy, gooey mush at her side. The stingers of the wasp had acid in them. The stingers were like a pill. Once injected the metal casing would open, spewing it's acidic contents everywhere, but would leave the wasps lifeless. Kate cried when she was finally done choking up yellow globs of mucus. Why? Where did they come from? 

Kate crawled away before finding the strength to get back on her own two feet. She didn't look back at Meg, how could she? Even Michael, sadistic as he was, couldn't even compare to this. She was able to eventually get back to her feet, tears clouding her vision as she held back sobs. She didn't even notice she was the last survivor with one gen left. Unsurprising the Hillbilly would make quick work of her friends. She wasn't aware how many generators were left or how many of her friends were left, she could only hear and feel white noise. That was, until she crashed right into a tree, that got her out of her trance. She looked up, startled, then gasped. Above her was a chunk of metal that looked exactly like a bee hive. From the ground she could hear buzzing coming from the inside. There was a light right under the hive that shone green. By the Entity, there's more of them! 

Kate ran away. Good thing too, as the Hillbilly vroomed right past her without noticing her from corn blindness. She reached the broken silo, the generator almost completed. There was fresh blood on the generator and the nearby lockers. A shudder crawled it's way down Kate's spine. She did not want to be here, but she had no choice, this was her best route for escape at the moment. The thought of her guitar strings were gone, Kate got to work. Moving her head side to side, she kept watch for any sign of the speed demon. Then her eyes fell upon another metal hive. This one had a red light instead of green. There was no movement through the opening and no buzzing could be heard, (like she would hear it over the generator anyway.) This must have been the hive that attacked Meg. Kate wanted to smash the thing; throw rocks at it, smack it with her guitar, anything to share the pain of her fallen friend. 

Poor Kate didn't even realize the generator was done, nearly letting Speed Billy nearly lodge his vroom saw into her shoulders. Moving just at the right second, Kate jumped out a window towards an exit gate. She had to pray the killer would get thrown off. Perhaps get corn blinded. Because there was no way she could open the door without getting caught otherwise. Thankfully, she heard no chainsaw and the heartbeat was almost nonexistent as she pulled the lever down. She did it, she was home free. She would be the second (or third, depending on how you look at it from Feng and Tapp,) to escape alive ever since this new age of weaponry. Then she heard the buzzing. 

As soon as she turned around, five wasps latched onto her face. Like before, they all latched onto her before sinking in their stingers. Their metal stingers painfully pierced her skin and released their acid in her body. She could practically feel her brain melting from the ones that stung her in the face, that was until the part of her brain that could feel melted. Goop started to come out of her ears as she bled from her mouth and eyes. She collapsed onto the ground, and came face-to-boot with the Hillbilly. Apparently her hearing was gone as well. He hauled her up by the scruff of her tank top. She couldn't hear him, but she could just barely make out what his deformed mouth had to say. 

"I'm beautiful." 

With that, he dropped her and sat beside her as he watched her turn to goop; flask of moonshine in his hand. Who was the ugly, deformed creature now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do people think it's a pig tree? It's clearly a cow tree."


	8. Mucus, Pus, And Exposing Our Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette finds some pages of her botany journal missing. Wonder where they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very gruesome and disgusting, if you are not fond of this extreme exposure, we highly advise you skip this chapter.
> 
> Title is a play off of 'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice'.

Claudette awoke to the putrid smell of old oil. Covering her nose with her sleeve, she sat up and cleaned off her glasses. With a look around, she was at Autohaven Wreckers. Azarov's Resting Place, to be exact. Claudette rose to her feet with a huff. The Entity just HAD to take her to a trial when she was looking for the missing pages of her botany journal. It looked like they were torn out, but some of the pages were really loose and the wind could be really harsh at the campfire. If they blew away, hopefully the forest wouldn't ruin the precious information. The wind must have taken them. No one at the campfire had the missing sheets, and they were intact before Ace and Jake left. The killers don't come close to the campfire, so the wind must have taken them. This trial needed to end, fast. What if the crows actually got to her work and shredded it apart!? The thought alone made nervous sweat form on Claudette's brow. 

She sprang up from the ground and got to work on the generator nearby. The faster they got out of here, the better. Claudette considered being the gen jockey for this trial, but that would have been wrong of her. The others expected her to be there in their time of most dire need, and it would be wrong for her to turn them down to work on generators for her own selfish reasons. Her hands were becoming slick with oil that dripped out of the old machine, making work more difficult. But she couldn't stop, not now, her journal was needing her attention! 

The generator soon screamed to life in a bright white light. Screams had been heard during the progression, only a few in pain. So, that meant it was Clown, Doctor, or Plague. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was when she spotted a fountain spewing the purest of water one could find in this hell. This wasn't the best news, but it wasn't the worst either. This was a learning opportunity on how to face The Plague, as of now she was still new. It also meant perhaps they would be leaving with more ease than expected, as the rotten killer may not entirely know how everything works in complete function yet, one could hope at least. The downsides? She's just upright disgusting. No one wants to feel hot bile on their skin and soak into their clothes. The smell alone could knock out a wild boar, but the _feeling_ was a different kind of revolting. Not to mention, once the trial was over, you'd feel lethargic and nauseous for hours on end. Claudette was almost out of mint herbs to help deal with the queasiness. 

A chime ran through out the air, quickly followed by several screams. This happened whenever the bile turned black and stung almost as bad as the Entity's claws. Fun. At least it didn't last long. The first victim of the two fallen Survivors was picked up. Claudette ducked low and hid as The Plague walked by with Dwight squirming in her arm. A weird clashing sound rang out with each bounce in her step as she walked by. Like she was carrying a bag of marbles. She was also carrying a straw sack that stood out from her dirty yet flashy robes. Though the killer was new, Claudette knew that wasn't normal, and had something to do with The Pig, and she did not want to know what. She got up and ran to help out the other Survivor still lying on the ground. It was Jane, the new Survivor that came with the fallen priestess. 

"Stay still." Claudette instructed as she got to work, cleaning and patching up the unhuman burns and gashes the corrupted bile caused. 

"Thank you." Jane said, as she shakily rose to her feet. She felt like her belly was full of rocks, the nausea already starting to settle in. 

The two continued through their journey to a generator as the fourth Survivor, whoever they were, saved Dwight. While Jane spotted a generator and ran over to it, Claudette's attention was on something else. A bulging, dripping, pumping plant. It looked like the plants that would grow a couple months ago when the moon turned orange and the killers became sick and deformed from a strange golden liquid. This plant also dripped a substance, but it wasn't the same serum. It bulged and pulsed with unknown life as sharp looking leaves formed at the base and crawled up to the top of the plant like vines. it didn't have any Entity claws like the plants previously mentioned. It was like a cousin of the plant, similar yet its own thing. Claudette reached out a hand, to collect some of the foul smelling liquid. But as soon as her hand pressed into the one of the plentiful, fluid sacks of the plant, it exploded. Foul, clear, grey, green, and black gunk sprayed everywhere as all the sacks exploded at once, also spraying out the sharp leaves. Claudette got cuts from the leaves as they flew by, allowing all the gunk to seep into the cuts. Claudette came to the conclusion of three things: One, each sack had a different fluid contained, thus all the different colors. Two, the sharp leaves were a natural defense mechanism. And three, she was now sick as she began to cough violently. 

So, this was The Plague's tool; fucked up gardening. Claudette would make sure to avoid these living explosions and warn her friends. She took so long the generator Jane was working on was finished. Which attracted the killer. Claudette, finishing her analysis and wiping off all excess gunk that her skin didn't absorb, looked up. Locking eyes with the tall priestess, only half of her face preserved from the illness. She wondered what the priestess looked like before she fell ill, probably very beautiful. But now was anything but the time for that as The Plague reached into the sack and popped some small, silver orbs into her mouth. Claudette got up and scurried away, The Plague giving chase. 

The sickness spread through Claudette with every step she took. Her stomach growled loudly as her vision began to blur. A few steps more and she'd be broken. Her hearing was the next to go, her legs felt like jelly and could collapse at any moment. She did fall when The Plague drew a breath and let her green bile fly through the air, straight into Claudette's back. She felt the silver orbs shoot through her clothes and dig into the flesh of her back. They opened slightly, tearing her flesh apart even more. Claudette screamed in agony on the floor as the Plague walked away, leaving her victim to deal with the unknown orbs. 

The orbs sucked up the bile that was in their reach with little vacuums in their opening. Then they shut. Claudette sighed a breath of relief as some of the stretching stopped, until the orbs began to hiss. Shortly after, they exploded, sending silver shrapnel across her skin. The orbs planted a seed into her skin, and was then fed the sucked up bile. The seeds quickly sprouted into the sharp leaf vines she saw earlier. The vines spread from her back up her arms, down her legs, and around her throat, leaving deep, bloody scratches wherever they touched. Claudette tried to crawl, but that only made the vines rub against the scratches making them worse. The leaves began to grow sacks full of pus. They formed and swelled quickly, oddly bright orange goop visible inside. Then these pus sacks exploded, sending puss into the plentiful of open wounds. Claudette felt a lot of death in this hell, but this one was easily the worst. 

The pus sank into the cuts and into her veins. Then a thick, dark green, and foul smelling mucus began to leak out of the cuts and harden. Layer after layer of the hardening mucus dripped out, forcing the wounds to stretch out. If Claudette wouldn't die from bleeding out, she'd die by having her body practically tear itself apart. And it did. The dark green mucus kept piling up. Forcing the open cuts to continue to spread and rip the flesh to make room for the expanding mucus stone. Claudette finally passed from loss of blood and having her nerves, skin, and some muscles torn apart by this new affliction. Even once dead, her body continued to tear itself apart. The death took so long, Claudette was the last one to die. She didn't know how many generators were left or if anyone escaped or if anyone else went through the same torture as her. She only knew two things; that was the worst of experience of her life and will always be no matter what, and that she never found the missing pages to her journal.


	9. Vroom Vroom, Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying true to his word, Max lets Amanda borrow one of his tractors. And she knows exactly who should be the first to try out the new model.

Cold. Slimy. Sticky. These were the first things William "Bill" Overbeck felt when his mind finally became conscious. He gripped the ground under his fingers without opening his eyes. Mud. The dead giveaway that The Entity dropped them in the swamp. The placed reeked so horribly that even Satan would hold his nose, but if the killer was one of the short ones, it could be easy to lose them in a chase among the dying cat tails. 

Bill got to work on a generator, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Other Survivors agreed that they'd rather smell his smoke breath than the wretch of the swamp. A chainsaw could be heard in the far distance, shortly followed by angry screaming that sounded like it came from the lungs of a minotour. Yep, good old Leather Billy. Bill almost felt a little bad for the fat chump. The Entity whispered secrets from time to time, whether on purpose or not was one of the creature's many mysteries. One time at the campfire, with nothing to do, Bill listened to the whispering secrets. From what he could gather, and using a lot of assumption, Bill guessed that the shy guy came from a broken home. Obviously cannibalistic, but also abused by the people he was supposed to feel safe around. Sounds like a cliche in an awful fan fiction. 

Bill finished the generator, the chainsawing and screaming continuing in the distance. That was, until it all came to a sudden halt. Bill suddenly froze, the new silence almost deafening. Then a mighty roar ripped through the lands. Well, someone's having a bad day. The roar echoed throughout the swamp before silence filled the scenery once again. Another generator went off. But there was no buzz of a chainsaw, heartbeat, or boar-like snarling to greet it. Everything was silent. 

Bill went into a small, two story building to work on the generator upstairs. It gave him an excellent view of the map, letting him know if the killer was coming towards him before he could even hear the heartbeat. He just stuck his fingers into the rusty machine when a low growl spread through the land. It was clearly a machine, but not a generator or the all too familiar chainsaw. So what could it b--... Aw shit, it's shenanigan time. 

A loud splitting sound came from the tall, wooden building not far from Bill. AKA, the pantry. Bill watched in horror, ceasing the generator's progression, as The Cannibal burst through one of the pantry's walls on a tractor. But this was no ordinary tractor, oh no. Even though it was caked in rust and clearly from the Coldwind Farm, it was decked out. First of all, the tires were clearly new and in great condition. The headlights were nearly blinding. The exhaust was constantly pumping smoke and other grime into the air. But worst of all, there was a revving chainsaw in front of the tractor, like a fucked up metal unicorn. How the chainsaw was able to work when it was attached to the tractor in that position was anyone's guess. 

The Cannibal quickly scoped out the Survivors. Using the exhaust to reveal their location by causing them to cough from all the junk they were breathing it. Rush over to them with the new tires, destroying literally everything in it's path. Blinding the poor victim with the bright head beams. Then finally, grotesquely killing them with the chainsaw as the tractor rammed it right into their back or stomach. Fuck the generators, there's no way they're getting three more done with this abomination vrooming around. 

Bill abandoned his post and fled into the swamp, away from the metal beast. If he stayed hidden, maybe he wouldn't be noticed. But would instead be crushed by the giant tires. Bill knew he couldn't save his teammates as they were trampled. Hell, even the hooks were getting sabotaged. By the Killer. How ironic. 

Bill's only way out was the hatch. He knew for a fact that at least one of his friends were dead, but that's all. Bill desperately searched the mud below him, hoping to spot that oh so beautiful square in the ground. The Cannibal had the high ground, giving him the advantage as he could now catch Survivor movement much easier. Bill didn't have the time to hide, he had to find the hatch or die trying. The Cannibal rushed past him, screeching in his bore voice as he did so. He found somebody, and they weren't going to make it. Bill breathed in the exhaust fumes the metal horror left behind, making him choke and gag. God, what was that thing spewing!? 

The Cannibal didn't seem to notice the sound of Bill's dying lungs, as he was too busy skewering his current victim. But the grime stuck to Bill's lungs and refused to be coughed up. He was going to be coughing until he escaped or died. He ran to a pier somehow still intact. But the hatch was not there. Surely it was open by now, singing it's beautiful song of temporary escape. Bill stopped in his tracks as a powerful wave of coughs hit him. This would be easier to handle if he wasn't old and a smoker. 

Sure enough, it was his undoing. The Cannibal vroomed right into him, shredding the pier as if it were paper. The chainsaw dug into his back, chopping up his organs and bones. The end of the saw pierced through his stomach, turning his insides into soup. Bill thrashed in pain. He's been morried by The Cannibal before, of course, but this was so much worse. The chain on the chainsaw seemed to have spikes on the chain, just to make everything even more Hell. Bill died quickly, but in excruciating pain. The Cannibal vroomed around the swamp screeching in victory, destroying everything that dared to defy his power. Because who fucking needs trees and buildings, am I right? 

If only Leatherface had this tractor in MKX and MKXL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I literally have four partially worked chapters on this story, once this chapter is published, the number will turn to three. My apologies for the wait, I'm shocked at myself for falling so far behind on my once usually quick updates."


	10. Smothering Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fun as making the machines of nightmares are, it gets kind of boring. So Amanda started playing with chemicals with the information found in the stolen pages of Claudette's botany journal. Here's the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Before we get started, I would like to thank the traitorous bitch [Snivy4000](https://www.quotev.com/Snivy4000). I hope The Entity will bring you the longest of torments. May karma swiftly strike you with all you deserve."

~~Ah shit, here we go again.~~

Jeff mumbled in his sleep as he rolled around on something soft. Holy shit, was he finally home in his comfortable bed!? He lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes to see... A horse with three fucking eyes!? Jeff leaped back and screamed in surprise. The horse seemed unfazed. He didn't know what was more creepy: it's dead eyes, the orange middle eye, or the black goop flowing out of its mouth. It was almost beautiful, in a grotesque way. If only he had his sketch book! Oh well, generators aren't going to fix themselves. 

Which there was one in the carnival area of Father Campbell's Chapel. Or at least, what's left of it. Jeff stuck his fingers in the generator. He used to have the most difficult time with these things when he first arrived. People would honestly run away from him when he walked up to a generator, it was that bad! Thankfully he could now classify as an engineer. At least for these types of generators.

Jeff examined his surroundings. Honestly, it's amazing The Entity allowed color in its realm. The carnival was one of his favorite trial spots just for that reason. It gave him inspiration, something to look forward to when he got back to the campfire one way or another. The downside to the pretty colors was that Jeff got extremely distracted and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. His fingers already knew the generator by heart, so that wasn't the problem. It was the fat beast quickly approaching him. 

Jeff figured that out the hard way when he heard the unforgettable sound of glass breaking at his feet. He was quickly trapped in a cloud of white gas with a sick chuckle right behind him. Jeff booked it away from the generator as his lungs burned. Were there extremely tiny knives in the gas!? There was no time for his mind to fathom his own question as The Clown continued to pursue him, throwing bottles of the new gas at poor Jeff, laughing the whole chase. The Clown had ditched his old, dingy bottles and formula for this new concoction. He now used clear, science like potion bottles filled with a clear liquid. Thankfully making more was just as easy as it was with the old formula. 

Jeff was beginning to lose speed. His lungs burned as if they were in Hell, he was surprised blood wasn't coming out of his nose and/or mouth. This let The Clown catch up to him, stabbing him right in the spine. The bastard. Jeff cried out as his life essence leaked out of him. While The Clown was making more gas, Jeff slammed a pallet on his head and escaped. He ran into the chapel, hoping to find someone to heal him. Thankfully, Claudette was there working on the generator inside. When she heard pained moans, she was quick to cease her work and help Jeff. 

"Thank you, umm..." Jeff stammered, looking at the woman in front of him. He knew this woman, so why he couldn't he remember her name? "Umm, uh..." He continued to stammer. 

"Are you okay, Jeff?" The mysterious woman said, grabbing his shoulders. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." He lied walking to the generator she was previously working on. Why couldn't he remember? 

It wasn't only names he was struggling with, now his once agile and quick fingers began slipping in the generator, making it explode several times. Making the scary man outside throw a gas bottle into the chapel through a nearby broken window, gagging Jeff and the mystery woman. They split up amongst the chaos, but he was able to recognize her scream. What the Hell is going on? What is the gas? Why is someone chasing him and hurting the mystery woman? 

He watched from the balcony as the beast chased the woman. He felt like he knew this creature. It was The... The... Shoot, what was it? Jeff knew he knew this. But it also felt like a part of his brain had suddenly disappeared. The evil man knocked the woman down to the ground then picked her up with unfathomable strength. She struggled in his grasp as he carried to her to a... Oh God... a meat hook... 

The woman screamed in pain as the rusty metal pierced her through her shoulder. Jeff gagged at the sight. The evil man walked away, filling bottles with clear liquid. Jeff ran to her aid when he felt like the coast was clear. 

"Here, let me help you." He says, grabbing a hold of her waist. 

"Let go of me!" She screams, kicking him in the jaw. "I don't know you! I can't trust you!" She screamed. 

Jeff got up and rubbed his jaw. She kicked him so hard his jaw was locked out of place. He watched her struggle and thrash on the meat hook, fear evident in her eyes. He watched in horror as a black... thing, crept up from the base of the hook to form dangling claws right in front of her face. She screamed in fear before the monster pierced her with its claws. Jeff ran, he didn't want to see more. He didn't get to watch the mysterious woman disintegrate and get taken away. He ran, he didn't know where. 

He found a large white gate on one of the walls with a switch. But no matter how hard he pulled on the lever, the doors wouldn't come to life. Jeff began to panic. Why was he here!? He ran, trying to find another way out while hiding from the evil man. He found another door, but that one also didn't work. There were generators scattered everywhere, but he didn't know how to work on them. He was an artist, not an engineer! 

So he just ran. It's not like he could do much else. When his legs finally screamed at him to stop, he rested against one of the many brick walls to catch his breath. He could hear mumbling and soft sobbing once his lungs were satisfied from the rest. He followed the cries to find a man curled up in a ball with an absolutely filthy white dress shirt. 

"Sir, are you ok--" 

"Get away from me!" The man cried, suddenly standing up and yelling at Jeff. "He's going to kill us! He's going to kill us all!" He cried, violently tugging at his hair. A heartbeat began to drum in his ears. On no, the evil man was coming. 

The man in white screamed a feral scream of distress and agony, making Jeff run away once again. He heard the shrill man's cries come to sudden stop. Then another scream as he was impaled on a meat hook. They were everywhere. Why...? 

The heartbeat picked up again. How was he found!? Jeff quickly scanned his area, finding a red locker. He quickly opened the locker and slammed himself inside. He watched the evil man through the locker's slits. He was looking at him with a sick grin. He walked over to the locker. They stared at each other. Jeff prayed he couldn't see inside. The evil man laughed a disgusting laugh before pouring a clear liquid through the slits of the locker. The liquid turned to gas it hit the floor. It didn't smell of anything, but it made Jeff's lungs burn like an inferno. He gasped and sputtered, trying to open the locker, but the evil man kept it shut. Jeff leaned against the back of the locker, sliding down to the ground, defeated. He was trapped, and he was going to die. 

Jeff began to cry in frustration and sorrow. How could all of this have happened? Why did it happen? Who is this evil man and what does he want? Jeff is about to just give up when he notices all the gas has cleared out of the locker through the slits. He carefully opens the locker door, to find no one on the other side. He was free! The man bursts out of the locker to see-- woah... That's a really cool chapel. Why is it burned down? What happened? And, why is it so discrete and dead looking everywhere? 

The man walks around humming a quiet tune. Surely someone was around to help him find out where he was. He walked around the perimeter and found a little run down carnival. It was almost beautiful. He examined a few of the tents but didn't want to go into the carriage. That would be trespassing. So he walks into the chapel instead. He finds a man dressed as a clown staring out through a broken window. That must be the owner of the carriage. Surely he would know where the nearest town is. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The man asks, gently tapping the rather tall clown man on the shoulder. His make up is old and worn out, his clothes are on the verge of breaking from the man's extreme weight, and for a clown, he looks extremely depressed. But, help is help, right? "My name is... Ummm... Wait, I don't remember..." The man looks up at the tall clown. "Who am I? Where am I?" Panic begins to fill his voice. 

The clown man looks down at him, and smiles. He holds out a hand, which the man takes. The clown guides the stranger back to the carriage. The stranger examines all the worn down posters and colorful bottles, never seeing a bottle get smashed into the back of his head, breaking on contact. The stranger never felt his finger get taken, or the pierce of a meat hook and a demonic monster. 


	11. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the Entity could have empathy! To a degree. Mostly The Entity is sick of hearing its killers mope and whine when The Pig was working on projects for them to play with, so it tired to do something about it to help them. Emphasis on tried.

"Damn, so fuckin' cold." David King murmured under his breath as he trudged through The Yamaoka Estate. It was usually fair temperature in this map. Maybe The Entity was just in a prissy mood to make everything so cold. I mean honestly, you can see your own breath, it's so cold. David wandered into the main house and started working on the generator. The sooner they got out of here, the better. To his dismay, the generator did not release any heat as it came to life. In an even bigger dismay, the killer came up from behind him, hiding they're terror radius, and attacked. A blade plunged itself in between David's shoulder blades, making him cry out in agony. 

David got up and quickly bolted out a window, the killer chased after, their terror radius now thrumming loudly in his ears. David turned around to see who had the audacity to surprise him. Only to see... **her**. The Pig finally had the guts to show up, no longer hiding behind the other killers' backs. Now David was _pissed_. It was time for her to suffer the pain she has put him and his friends through. 

David looped The Pig around every single loop he knew on the map, taking extra precaution to make sure every pallet he threw down whacked her in the head. He could hear the frustration in her voice every time the colorful wood slammed on her. David grinned triumphantly. How revenge taste so sweet. And when she got to close, he just used Dead Hard to quickly and safely get to the next pallet. 

It also seems the lass wasn't smart enough to make any special toys for herself. Priceless! The generators were done in almost record time. Finally, things were starting to go back to the way they once were. Once the exit gates were open, all David had to do was stun The Pig one more time and run away in victory. 

David watched as Tapp opened the gate, the three red bulbs burning brightly. What should have been sweet victory, turned into the most bitter of cold when the door finally opened. First, a bell sound rung out through the lands as the ground below his feet began to glow an ominous red. Great, if The Pig wasn't going to make something new, The Entity would. But that wasn't all. Secondly, a wall of icicles blocked both the exit gates. That's what was making the map so cold. If you tried to get over the wall, you'd be skewered. 

The Pig ceased chase, and hid, hiding her terror radius. Now what was the ugly swine doing? David ran to the exit gate, where Tapp, Ash, and Jake stared at the ice with troubled eyes. There were two machines, one behind it while another flew in the air. The one behind the wall blew out a water mist with freezing air following it to build the ice wall. A drone flew above the ice wall, sculpting icicles that were aimed right at the Survivors. Ash through a rock at the drone. It fell a little bit but quickly regained its balance in the air. The bell rang again and the ground glowed even brighter. Something awful was approaching, and they couldn't get out. 

The Survivors turned around at the sound of a cough. It was The Pig. Her arms behind her back in a relaxed stance. The bitch must think all of this is funny, or something. She waved goodbye to the Survivors as the final bell chimed. The Entity's hands pierced out of the ground, stabbing each Survivor through the chest. It proceeded to twist their bodies in grotesque ways before finally stabbing them in their necks to relieve them of their misery. David stared at The Pig the entire time, hatred evident in his eyes. Her shoulders shook in an inaudible chuckle. They're bodies turned to light as they ascend into the sky to feed The Entity. 


	12. And Now It's Time for Fog Adventures, With Forest Hobo and Gambler Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking up on our two brave adventurers as they continue on their mission.

"I think we missed a turn a little ways back." 

"No, we didn't, we're going the right way." 

"But the map here says that last turn takes us somewhere." 

"Ace... That's a smudge of alcohol you spilled on the map awhile back near camp." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because it smells almost as bad as your stale liquor breath." 

'What a great start.' Jake thought to himself as him and Ace trudged through the thick forest. When they were near camp, The Entity tried to block them off with thick shrubs and thorn bushes. Both of them had a fair amount of scratches to prove what they went through. But now they were in an open forest. It sort of reminded Jake of the forest map in the MacMillan Estate. Trees grew high into the sky, their leaves blocking out almost all the moon light. But the moon seemed to grow extra bright just for them as moon beams were able to shine through the leaves. 

Who knows how far they've traveled. Who knows how long they've been traveling. They just knew they were tired and their feet ached beyond belief. It's amazing their map was still intact. Even more amazing that The Entity hasn't swooped them up and put them in a trial. Perhaps it couldn't detect them here? As nice as that thought was, both knew that wasn't true. 

Most of their journey was silent, besides an occasional ask for help or discussing directions. The map didn't tell them where to go, but it did mark locations for them, so they could return to the campfire whenever they wanted to. Ace desperately wanted to return to the fire, but Jake refused to return empty handed. They needed _something_ at least. 

"Where are the killer's homes?" Ace asked, breaking another silent moment. "I mean, we have our campfire and they have their homes that are also trial locations. Yet, we've been walking in this forest forever and haven't stumbled across them or their maps. You'd think everything would be connected in some way or another." Holy shit Ace said something intelligent! 

Jake never really thought of that before, but the silver haired man did have a point. So, that means they had to stumble across something... Right? 

What felt like days, and probably actually was days, Jake and Ace wandered the woods. Wondering what was going on back at the campfire. Wondered what evil contraptions The Pig had put them through. Wondered if they were missed. At least they were able to see some neat things on their journey. Some twisted trees that stood out among all the bland tall trees. A few sleeping crows, which Jake was able to sneak up to and calmly pet with his Calm Spirit. Until Ace did something stupid or weird to scare them off to entertain himself. They even found a few crow nests, believe it or not. But there were no eggs inside. They spotted a few lakes, which were extremely cold. But the water to drink and bathe in was gladly welcomed. They even stumbled across a boulder. Too bad it didn't drive like the pioneers used to. 

Currently, the men were resting against a tree, getting some shut eye. While Ace was sleeping soundly, snoring like a hog, Jake couldn't sleep. And only part of it was because of Ace. 

Jake stared into the tree tops, wondering if he could spot any of the crows. Which to his knowledge, there were none in the trees. He wondered if they'd ever find anything. Ace was right that all the locations were linked some way, but that didn't mean they were connected physically. With that in mind, if that was the case, they'd just be walking forever. They'd never find anything. The map would get too full of information. Meaning they would have to turn back on the spot, or keep going and risk being lost forever. Why does everything in this world have to be against their fav-- 

Jake's thoughts immediately ceased when his ears picked up an all too familiar sound he hadn't heard in what felt like forever. The sound of a gate being powered and opened. Were they close to an ongoing trial? Could they help!? 

"Ace! Wake up!" Jake screamed, back handing the gambler. 

"Hey what the fuck was that--" Ace's foul words ceased. He heard the sound too. 

The two men quickly grabbed their map and ran towards the direction of the sound. The trees started to disappear as the sky turned grey, the moon still taunting them from above. That's when they saw a large building in front of them. They both hid behind two separate trees and watched a person with an all too familiar red coat open the exit gate from the outside. They both knew it was The Pig, returning to her workshop with a box in her arms. They didn't know how she was opening the gate from the outside, but they knew they had to slip inside. This was their destination. 

The Pig walked in, then hit a button on a nearby wall. The doors then started losing power and closing as The Pig walked away. Jake and Ace ran towards the door. There wouldn't be enough time for both of them to get inside. Ace, using his longer and slightly skinnier legs, used all his energy for a leap of faith, making it through the door before it closed. 

"No!" He heard Jake scream, banging against the door. 

"Shut up! You're going to attract her!" Ace whisper yelled through the door. "I'll find something then come back. Opening the gate for you will make noise. Just hold tight." He could just barely hear Jake sigh in disappointment, but did not make a peep. Well, if anyone was going to have the luck for this, it was Ace! 

He slowly crept through the messed up workshop. Tools, spare parts, trash, and hastily written papers lied on the ground. Clearly The Pig was busy, along with The Entity not using the Game map in quite awhile. But everything he really needed was in her actual workshop. Ace knew she would be there, probably using the stuff she brought with her to do... whatever the Hell she does. 

Ace listened to her tired and angry grunts to find the workshop. Sure enough, there she was, trying to build or fix something. The ceiling dangled with built contraptions. Plans and papers hung on the walls. Scraps of metal were thrown all across the floor. Vials of colorful liquid rested on a table with a disturbing puppet watching over them. Ace picked up a few scraps of metal that looked important. Next he crept over to the wall where he found various plans. Some had familiar plans like the heat seeking fire works. Others he hadn't even known about. Traps with sleep poison. Metal hornet nests with acid filled stingers. A tractor with a chainsaw on it... How in the Hell does she think of this shit? Better yet, where does she find the things to make this stuff!? 

He took some of the papers as quietly as he could. Thankfully with The Pig being as concentrated as she was, she had yet to notice his presence. Next, Ace walked over to the colorful vials. He could only hold a bottle or two, then have to go. His arms were becoming full. Plus, everything else that was important, like one of the heavy dangling things from the ceiling or a straw sack full of tiny silver beads was just too much for him to carry at the moment. 

Ace walked over to the table full of colorful chemicals... only to immediately step on a light bulb on the ground he didn't see. The Pig turned around immediately, hidden blade revealed. She saw Ace immediately, along with her belongings he was trying to steal. Ace could now see spare parts and tools from the box she brought in. 

"Oh, ah, hey doll." Ace said. What else was he supposed to say? 

The Pig lunged at him, clearly not in the mood for a chit chat. Though Ace was rusty, his instincts kicked in. He quickly dodged to the left, grabbing a few of the vials and a few torn papers on the same desk and booked it towards the door, The Pig hot on his heels. Though she didn't speak, Ace could hear her anger seething with every feral growl she breathed. 

Ace could see the door, if he and Jake could just run into the woods and-- Jake! The door! IT WAS CLOSED! There's no way Ace was going to wait for the door to open in a chase! Especially with his arms full of information they needed! 

"JAAAAAKE!" Ace screamed, his lungs burning. He hadn't run like this in so long. "YOU NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR, JAKE!" He furiously smashed against the same button The Pig used to shut the door earlier, but nothing happened. It probably only shut the door, not open it. 

Ace heard nothing, but on the other side, Jake was scrambling around. Looking for a secret switch, a loose brick, ANYTHING! If only he had brought his trusty tool box, maybe he wouldn't be so useless! Jake clawed at the door, desperately trying to claw it open. That's when he remembered. Their map. He quickly unrolled the map, the paper trembling in his shaky hands. Yes! It has a new mark! There's a hidden scanner in the brick wall, but it needed power! Jake examined the area. A lot of Survivors came through here during the trials, surely someone had dropped a battery! 

There was one half buried in the dirt. It was probably empty, but he had to try! Jake stuck the batter in the scanner, not bothering to clean it, then held his hand over the scanning part of the scanner. It glowed to life as it examined his hand, slowly opening the door. But that was the problem, it was slow, the battery was nearly dead! 

"Ace! Run to the door!" Jake screamed, praying the gambler could hear him. The door slowly creaked open, slower then he ever saw. Half of Ace made it through the door. But his torso was stuck with all the stuff he was carrying. A second later, he was free. The two men ran into the woods with The Pig following them, who had squeezed out with much more ease. 

Jake had managed to take a few stab wounds, while Ace had a Reverse Bear Trap on his head from wrangling with The Pig on the inside. Eventually The Pig left them alone. Probably not wanting to get too far from her home. Ace showed Jake his finds. Turns out the papers he got from the table with colorful chemicals were the missing pages of Claudette's journal! She was going to be happy to have these back. It was a mystery how The Pig got them in the first place. They bandaged Jake's wounds by tearing off pieces of their clothing for bandages before following the map back to the campfire. It was going to be an awful and long walk, but they had what they needed. Though Ace's head was in a trap, it wasn't activated. He'd just have to deal with it until they got back to camp and get Feng Min to take it off. 


	13. Chaos at the Killer Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the Survivora have their own campfire, but did you know the killers have their own bonfire they use to visit and catch up with other killers?

Amanda Young sat on a rotting log, watching the bright flames of the large bonfire in front of her flicker. She held a chipped mug that had warm, albeit grainy, coffee inside. The Entity would occasionally give her coffee bags as a reward for amusing it with her toys. She didn't complain, she didn't realize how much she missed this stuff. She slightly lifted up her pig mask and took a sip. Max Jr was sitting beside her, also with a cup of coffee. He traded a flask of moonshine for a cup. 

While the two sat peacefully and quietly, almost everyone else was yelling at each other. Screaming how their toy was better than everyone else's, how they wanted a new one because they were bored or somehow broke it and wanted a replacement or something new. Or unless you're The Legion and dumbly shot all of their fireworks at each other. She even gave them crates of fireworks! CRATES! 

Those who hadn't gotten one yet were also in the argument, saying how the one's who did get a toy should shut up and be happy. Unless you're Philip Ojomo, Sally Smithson, Anna, and Michael Myers. Philip sat on a different log from Amanda, staring at the obnoxiously loud crowd. What children they were. Sally sat, more like floated, besides him, equally disappointed. Anna was skillfully maneuvering her heavy hatchet through her fingers, obviously bored. And Michael... Well, he was just Michael, what do you think he's gonna do?

Amanda originally called everyone here to discuss about a scrawny Survivor somehow crawling into her workshop. But Frank just HAD to beg her for more fireworks, starting this whole kerfuffle.

So here they are, sipping coffee and waiting for everything to end. Which didn't look like it was going to be any time soon. Plus, things really needed to start speeding along before The Entity lost its patience and took a few of them, if not all, away for trials. Amanda looked over at Philip, and he nodded. He stood up and loudly bonged his bell, finally grabbing everyone's attention. 

"About time you all fucking shut up." Amanda mumbled as she stood up and placed her coffee on the log. No one, not even Max, heard her because of her mask already muffling her voice. "Before you all start throwing each other on hooks, we have an actual problem at hand." She said much louder, particularly staring at Frank and his group. "Two of the Survivors got into my workshop a few hours ago, and they took some things with them. So, we've got a few issues. One, how and why did The Entity let this happen? Two, how did they find us? Three, they're plotting to stop us, and we need to do something about it." 

"Entity want new game." Max suggested in his rough voice. While his theory could make sense, The Entity wouldn't get that bored that quickly, especially with it rewarding her with new supplies and coffee. 

"Why don't we just go find them and kill them? If they found us, we can find them." Freddy suggested in his echo like voice. 

"Like The Entity is going to let that happen." Evan mumbled. He talked the least out of everyone. Listening to nails on a chalkboard was prettier than listening to his voice. 

"Well if you know The Entity so well, why don't you communicate with it?" Ghost Face said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Amanda hadn't gotten to know his real name yet, she's been locked up in her workshop as of late. 

Evan gave Ghost Face a dirty look before stomping away. It wasn't a secret that The Entity slightly favored Evan out of all of them. If anyone could get something out it, it was Evan. 

"No stop us." Max says, standing up. "They no stop us. Too weak. Too scared. Too frail." 

"He's right." Sally said, not leaving Philip's side. "They can't do anything to stop you, Amanda. They took some of your plans and parts. But what can they do with them? The best they can do is possibly take a guess at what you might build next. The only one who can stop you is The Entity, and it looks like The Entity doesn't want you to stop." This is why everyone loved Sally. She was like the good mom out of all the group. Anna tried to be a good mom, but was more like your creepy aunt that tries too hard. 

Philip immediately backed her up like the ~~bitch boy~~ loving boyfriend he is. Max agreed as well. Everyone started agreeing as well, minus The Legion and Rin. Frank and his punk ass group could never agree on anything, so that wasn't unusual. And Rin was a bit of a shy girl. Poor girl has been through some of the most out of everybody. Getting murdered by your own kin when loyalty and honor is held so highly in her home country. Even though she's been around for so long, she was still insecure and heart broken. Occasionally some of the other girls would try and cheer her up. Though it was only temporary, it was something. Amanda knew she had to make something special for their ghoulish friend. Crows cawed annoyingly in the tree. The Entity's patience had run out. 

Amanda sighed in annoyance as she picked up her coffee cup. Well, that was pretty much a waste of time. She said goodbye to Sally, Max, and Philip before leaving. She felt Michael's gaze bore into her as she walked away. Yeah, yeah, she got the message Mr. Silently Impatient. She quickly arrived at her workshop due to the help of The Entity. This place was beginning to feel more and more like a prison than a safe haven. But she was the one that put this on herself. If only she had known the consequences before making that fateful exploding hatchet. 

Oh well, now wasn't the time for self loathing and the such. Killer weapons weren't going to make themselves. Amanda took off her mask for the first time in a long time, taking in the musty smell of her workshop. Even when no one was around, she was uncomfortable without her mask. But she needed fresh air, she needed to just let go of something, anything. Maybe The Entity would let her take a small break if it really liked the next toy. Hmm... The Entity does have it's own personal servants. Are there any crow nests nearby? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware it's a little shorter than usual. But I wanted to try something a little new with this chapter.


	14. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where you hide, they always see you. They always hear you. They always follow you. They always take you to **him**.

'Fuck The Entity. Fuck it for everything it stands for. Fuck it in its itty bitty tiny brain.' These were the thoughts racing through Nea's mind as she traversed the halls of the doctor's office. Yes it had a name, but she couldn't pronounce it, so why bother. Yes, Nea was pissed. But in her defense, with the situation of being trapped in a hidden realm just to play death cat and mouse every damn day, you'd be pretty pissed too. 

She tried stepping on some of the crows, or The Entity's bitches, as she liked to call them, to soothe her anger as she went to go find a generator. But they always flew away right at the last second, fueling the flames to her anger. There was a generator on the wall, hidden in the fog. If only bashing the generator would fix it. Nea walked right past the generator. Yes, it needed fixing. But she knew if she tried to fix it while upset, it would only explode, continuing to make her angrier in a never ending cycle. She went looking for something, and when she found it, she didn't want it. No wonder the other Survivors compare her to a cat. 

Her friends fell and bled. But she actually helped them tend to their wounds and get themselves off the hook. It was a surprisingly great way to burn her negative energy, especially if the stakes were high with the Killer nearby as she patched up a moaning Survivor friend. About three generators were done, but sadly they lost Meg in the process. Tapp was on his last hook while Quentin kind of ran around like a headless chicken. Poor boy's been having it real rough since Freddy. 

Finally Nea was able to work on the last generator. Tapp was able to finish one, but gave up his life in the process. She didn't know if Quentin had been hooked, but she knew she hadn't. Like the Killer could even see her as she snuck around the hospital. What a fool the killer was. It didn't have any new toys. It was finally time to put the killers back in their place. But the true fool here was Nea. 

She was being watched from afar. The killer sat in the office somewhat in the center of the map. His feet were kicked up as he watched Nea through one of the several set up monitors. Amanda was kind enough to make tiny masks for the crows that recorded everything they saw. Sending all the recordings to the monitors. Which the monitors sent to none other than Michael Myers. He stalked Nea from afar, through his crows. The evil inside him growed as he stared. He sat there, deadly still, until he felt his evil about to peek. He left the office, slinking through the hallways like a serpent. He heard the boy mutter as he stomped past. He didn't want him. He wasn't fun. But the _girl_. How annoying she was. She was going to hurt, and it would be from The Shape's hands. 

Nea finished the generator when The Shape showed up. He was only a few feet away from her, almost blending into the fog. They stared at each other. Nea was almost petrified. The way that fog curled around him was unhuman. He was unhuman. A crow with a metal mask over its eyes landed on his shoulders, followed by a caw. Several others then flew over to The Shape. They perched on his shoulders and mask. One even perched on his knife. Nea ran away, breaking eye contact with the white mask. She soon felt a terrible sense of dread trickle down her spine. She wasn't getting away. 

There was an exit gate by her, but it was unopened. The other one was on the other side of the map. Quentin had opened it during their staring contest. The Entity made its presence known as the ground seemed to bleed angry and raw energy. The Shape gave chase, his knife hanging menacingly in the air. A few of the crows fell off him at his sudden movement. Those that did chased Nea. They pulled at her hair, her clothing, and her exposed flesh. They ripped away whatever they grabbed. They were surprisingly strong. Due to the slow down and pester of the crows, The Shape had quickly caught up to Nea and stabbed her in her spine. 

The Shape picked her up by her neck and held her in front of him as she wiggled in his grasp. She could hear his heavy breathing through the mask. The Shape stared at her the entire time until he put her on a hook, still being held by her throat. She screamed in pain. You think one would get used to this feeling by now, but you don't. The crows perched on her. Some on her shoulders, some on her head, some on her hands. They watched her curiously, almost like the was a kind stranger that gave them food. Because, she was. 

In an instant a small whistle blew out, and the crows went berserk. They tore into her flesh, picked at her nails, poked at her tongue and teeth as she screamed. Two plucked out her eyes for their dinner. The crows flew away with flesh, muscle, bone, and bits of organs. The Entity wasn't the one to have a feast today, it was its servants. 


End file.
